The Elvin
by Crysalas and Legalas Crystal
Summary: There are going to be at least thirteen chapters of my life and Legolas's family. We love each other. Hope you like reading this story.
1. Elvin Life

~Chapter 1~

First Three Years

* * *

Dear Readers,

Please do not give me bad reviews for me yelling in my native language at my husband Legolas Lega , which looks like this: " Ltestilas jfh v havuhvajkcv hv jcbbv bhvbaubbvhuabvyub. budhv vyuaod bbvuob bhbv ubuob b avbbvja I fib bauob uabu bayub ydbhb hfbashu oB HBFBAU." Sorry but my chapters aren't long but my stories are like 13 chapters each.

Love,

Crysalas Lega

* * *

Hi! 15 years ago I was three years old and taken away from my family and my supposed to be future husband. The elvin elders wanted me experimented on because when I was born I had a twin sister, twin sisters are to have the eldest child is to be killed so they tried and I did not die. They wanted to know how or even why. I can't tell you why because then you could kill me or you could be one of my enemies. It was hard to be a one to three year old kid. I was supposed to have four older brothers and four younger brothers but my eldest brother was dead at birth not a clue why. I miss my old life it was fun just learning how to be an archer. At the age of one as soon as you can walk you learn self defense. But I did not know that in the years to come I would be the commanding officer of the army of the king and queen which are my eldest brother and sister-in-law aka Legolas's eldest sister. I have been commanding officer for 9 years of my life now.

* * *

I think that that is all for the first through third years of my life! Sorry:(

Bye, Bye, Bye !


	2. Archery class

~Chapter 2~

Archer classes

* * *

Hi! Archery is the best I can tell you a lot about those classes they were very fun. So classes were from 12:00 a.m. till 8:00 p.m. Elvin only have four hours of sleep and some don't sleep at all since there is a guard job in which there are always more than one guard on duty. I was always the best archer of my age. I always passed the classes I was in in about like two or three days. I was always like my teacher she would ask me to help the students that always had trouble in class learning what we are learning about in the lesson of class. I had many fun classes to learn from and to teach the others of the Elvin. I love the archery class of the new life of the baby Elvin. This is a very large and old Elvin saying "The King and the Queen have killed the best and left the worst to become the best" It is confusing to you but not to us because we created it hope you have a lot of good fun. Hope you find your true love.

* * *

Crysalas - I love the readers reading our story Legolas.

Legolas - I do not like having people Knowing about our lives My Lady Princess.

Crysalas - Stop calling me that Lord Prince you now I get mad when you say that.

Legolas - Have fun you crazy women.

Crysalas - Bye

Legolas- Bye


	3. Young Commander

~Chapter 3~

Young Commander

* * *

It was hard but easy for me because I love to do anything that I can do to help defend my people. I had lots of fun trying to defend my people I failed a few times and learned from my mistakes. I had one flaw my baby brothers would try to use my weapons to fight each other it was hard making them stop that is why I have so many scares every ware it is not fun but I do not bleed. It is kind of hard having who knows how many brothers and one sister that is your twin. She hates me also. My mom was the queen and was to be her guard and there was a meeting with Deadpool and I said I would leave her a guard and she said no take them all you will need them to help you fight the Water Elvin that want me dead. Well apparently my dad walked in with Deadpool and he killed my mother as soon as she told him who was to be queen after her. I was stupid not to leave a permanent guard not to leave her side unless I was there. As soon as I heard that she was dead I have wanted Deadpool dead since then I hate him for killing my mom. I was a stupid young commanding officer that was so tired of hearing no I just left a permanent 20 person guard to the queen for ever they know that if there is trouble to o nothing but defend the king, queen, and there kid no one else but that part of the Royle Famil. I am still a young commander. There are people that are older than me in the army that I am in control of. There are men that are 32 years old that I have to keep away from the 30 year old and 17 year old women. The men fake there age they say that they are 19 years old so that I might marry them but I am already married to Prince Legolas. I think he is the best fighter in the army well not at hand to hand combat but archer. I can't break my promise to my husband it is against our belief to marry someone else.

* * *

Crysalas -Dentila my queen Gormalit my king and brother.

Legolas-Shut up!

Dentila- I hate you princess.

Gormalit - I hope you know what you are doing.

Crysalas- Good Bye!


End file.
